Four Lovers Two In Different Worlds!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Two Digimon and their partners have little in common except in fact that each partner and Digimon are in loved with one another and don't know how to express it! KariXGatomon! RikaXRenamon! Shoujoai!


This is a **shoujo-ai **story! If you don't like it and don't review! I should hope that many people who love the couples in here enjoy this AU story; I've been told that the people in the Digimon section of this site are open minded so here we go…

Four Lovers Two In Different Worlds Or Is It Wrong To Love Another Girl/The Return Of Renmon!

"Is it wrong for a girl to love another girl?" whispered a cat like creature who sat on a bed and looked out a glass window that led to a deck on which a table, two chairs, and an umbrella were it was raining outside and occasional lightning flashed. For a momentGatomon was distracted by the lightning but then she return to attention to what she was thinking about the new love in her life and her best friend and partner: Kari!

She sighed for a moment and focused on that one thought; the thought of the girl she loved. Shed had a crush on Wizardmon some time before but soon afterwards she knew that she had to move on however reluctantly.

She head and realized that she loved Kari until they have been separated when she and the other Digimon had last said goodbye to their human partners and friends. When they had gone back to do real world Gatomon had realized that she was heartbroken; not just because she missed her friend but because she had developed a crush on her and eventually when she had been reunited with her former best friend Gatomon realized that she had fallen in love. She now knew there was very little chance that Kari loved or had a crush on her but she knew that seat least had a small chance because recently TK had broken up with her and she was single; meanwhile…

Kari looked side to side uncomfortably because the other Digidestined laughing about how they should get her and Gatomon together; she was the but of a running joke that her and Kari made a cute couple even TK and it which is why he had broken up with her and the process breaking her heart. She turned to her ex-boyfriend and gave him I hateful stare your just smiled and said" You know you really should tell her how you feel.", and she replied yelling and crying with angst" no, no, no; then she would hate me forever…" She then broke down crying and ran out of the room.

An hour later Kari went into the room which the situated in the apartment that she now lived in with only former best friend now lover for company as well as occasional visits from her ever worried parents of course. She thought how would they react; finding out the daughter was bisexual? Kari didn't care; she just wanted to be with the girl she loved… even if the love was not returned.

Kari's face was wet form the crying she had done; however when she noticed her apparently unknowing or unwilling lover she smiled in brief contentment and then said"Hi Gatomon I…" suddenly the white cat like Digimon leaped up and screamed in surprise and shock and then she fell to the ground sat there steering into space for a moment and then got up and robbed her poor; store but. Kari was embarrassed and a bit turned on as well. (Don't worry; it's not going to get any more serious then that folks!) She apologized and then she and Gatomon sat on the bed and talked for a little bit then Gatomon couldn't stand it anymore; she broke down crying.

There was silence for a moment (at least from Kari) as Gatomon continued to cry for several minutes then Kari asked" hey Gatomon what's wrong; why are you crying?" Gatomon replied in-between sobs and said quietly" I can tell you…" Kari then said "whatever it is you can tell me I'm your best friend; please…" a moment later Gatomon them wailed "I love you!" For a moment there was silence eerie, dreadful, horrible silence than Kari asked" you do?" Gatomon replied "yes I do and with all my heart as well!"

Kari shined and said with great glee while hugging Gatomon suddenly of the blue "I'm so glad to finally hear you say that; Aishiteru (it means I love you in Japanese)

Gatomon!" Gatomon smiled at the girl and rested her neck on her new lover's shoulders thinking it is right for a girl to love another girl; I love you Kari-chan. As she looked through the glass door and into the now sunny sky seesaw something at first it was hard to make out she suddenly you what it was; was it Wizardmon waving and giving his approval as the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The others approved graciously of this relationship (after she had apologized TK of course) as did Kari's parents (eventually anyway) and do to a program created by Izzy; Gatomon gained a sleek sexy human form with purple hair (she likes the same kind of clothing that Kari does) and all was well.

FIN!

(And now the second story)

Renamon awoke and with a start from her dream and thought; I knew it was too good to be true to have the girl whom I love return my feelings.

The Digital World had become a beautiful place after the defeat of the D-reaper; however despite the beauty the Digimon were anxious (her in particular) and wanted to see their Tamers again!

Thanks to powerful so called Digimon Gods ruled the four sanctions of the Digital World Leomon and long since been resurrected along with any good Digimon who had been killed doing the time of the war against the D-reaper.

She thought; I want to see her again so badly; words cannot express the love I feel for her; she is my Heartbreaker and she always will be!

Rika sat up bolt up right then she stared into space and thought WOW can Renamon kiss good! She savored the moment and reflected upon her life.

When she was four years ago father had left her mother for parts unknown after friction between mother and daughter had increased to clean sense when at the age of eight Rika's mother had tried to make daughter ware dresses in the hopes that even though she was obviously a die hard tomboy, make her go to photos shoots; in the hopes that she would follow her mother's footsteps; however it would've been clear to anyone except for her incredibly stubborn and somewhat uncaring (at least when it came the stuff she forced her daughter) mother that she hated being in the limelight and was very antisocial, however when her mother did care it was always too much; like for example her mother arranging her a date tonight with a guy; even though it was known her grandmother that she was a lesbian and was thus unwilling to hook up with any guy her mother could find.

Her grandmother also knew of her love for Renamon approved of it immensely and had suggested _slyly_ her more than one occasion; they should _if Renamon ever returned_ date for several months and then elope; just to spite her mother.

Rika's grandmother couldn't believe her daughter was doing what it was obvious that her granddaughter was completely heartbroken over the lost of her lover.

To this end Rika took off her yellow Renamon Memorial themed pajamas and after a quick shower and some hygiene problems that needed to be taken care of she put on her blue shirt and green skirt with stockings; school uniform (she was school of the school when season three takes place) and went downstairs to breakfast and then left. Her grandmother once again secretly teased her Renamon while she was eating which can her greatly so when she went form her house to the sidewalk she was in a very bad mood. Takato and the rest of her companions joined as was custom; however as usual when she was in a bad mood they walked behind her by several feet.

Meanwhile back in the Digital World Renamon suddenly spotted something that seemed impossible… a portal…? …To the Real World? …Could it be? It was! She walked slowly towards the simmering blue and white portal… in her heart she knew what led to… Her true love! A few seconds later Rika very bitter and depressed trudged through the streets of the city she lived in when suddenly… out of a blue white portal stepped Renamon…

Rika's eyes bug out suddenly she shouted/studded "Renamon… you've… come… back…!"

She ran towards her lover and hugged her tight saying" Renamon you don't know how much I missed you…!

When she did this her skirt was blown up by the wind and the boys (and Jeri) got some eye candy; (not that Rika or Renamon cared at that particular moment) Rika cried tears of total joy and happiness while she and her lover stared a long kiss of tender passion!

The first words out of Takato's mouth were" wow… Rika's gay and…" Renamon stared at him hard and gave a fearsome grin showing off all her sharp teeth which caused Takato to instantly shut up. The others however were more tactful in their response and congratulated the new couple; then Renamon took Rika and cradled her in her arms she then teleported her true love for school saying" as much as I'd love to spend time with you your education and your future comes first; got it?"

The fourteen year old nodded reluctantly and went inside knowing that when she got back home the girl she loved would be waiting for her!

Eventually after four months and two years of secretly date each other Renamon told Rika's mother of her love for her daughter and surprisingly the woman excepted that this saying "that she was glad that her daughter had finally found someone; weather it was a guy or not !" Eventually new evils appeared and excitement and adventure began anew; and at the beginning doing a moment of peace…

The two lovers smile knowing that many happy years awaited them!

THE END!

**Well what do you think? I tried to make this story worthy of this gene and I think I may have succeeded!**


End file.
